


the bird that wasn't

by cynicalfairyking



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalfairyking/pseuds/cynicalfairyking
Summary: maybe he wasn't really a robin after all?





	the bird that wasn't

he can’t remember what happiness feels like.  
satisfied? lonely? cold? smug? resentful?  
check. check. check. check. check.  
maybe that’s just another thing death stole from him.

there’s a lot of things he can’t remember.  
either because he’s buried them within his mind,  
or because their clouded in a haze of delusions that can’t possibly be real.

sometimes he misses flying.  
misses the rush of the air across his face,  
misses the unbridled gleeful mocking.  
but then again he never really _flew_.

he was never able to flit about like nightwing,  
never had the truly chipper outlook.  
even the pretender could fly,  
could hop from place to place,  
could flip through the air with acrobatic ease. 

so maybe he was the pretender, not red robin.    
red truly was _robin_ , a pretender that wasn’t.  
not him.   _he_ was the robin that wasn’t.  
a failure of a bird that was forever doomed to take names he didn’t fit into.


End file.
